hemlockgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Anna
Anna was the nanny of Nadia Godfrey, she was also Conway's secret lover. She had worked for Olivia Godfrey in the past, however after Olivia disappeared, she was employed by Roman Godfrey. Early life Anna had worked for the Godfrey family for many years. Within those years she bacame very loyal to Olivia and would report back to her about what happened in her house when she is away. Anna had taken care of Roman when he was baby and said that he would often cry a lot. Anna had also begun a secret love affair with Conway. They would often have sexual relations in the empty rooms of their employer's home. Personality Anna was quiet around people she did not like or know. But when pushed too far, she would tell say what was on her mind. She was also a very loyal woman to the Godfrey family. Appearance Anna was an elderly woman with long blonde hair, which she wrapped up and blue eyes. Season 2 Blood Pressure: At the end of the episode, Roman walks into a secret isolated room where we see Anna for the first time. He then dismisses her, so she leaves. Gone Sis: Anna is seen carrying laundry into a room. Later when Roman walks into Nadia's room, we hear her crying. Anna then walks in and tells Roman to hold her, but he refuses. Anna then recalls when Roman was a baby saying he was just like her, always crying and tells him that it might be a curse. Bodily Fluids: Miranda sees Anna bringing fresh sheets into the mysterious hidden room. Such Dire Stuff: While Olivia is walking out of the house, Anna stops her and tells her all about Miranda, calling Miranda "street trash." She also tells Olivia that Miranda is having sex with Roman. Lost Generation: Anna is seen briefly when she comes into the kitchen and replaces the kitchen towels with clean ones. She cleans up a little bit and leaves, angry at Miranda. Unicorn: When Roman and Peter come home, Roman notices Anna crying on the couch holding Nadia's blanket. Roman then ask her where is Nadia and Anna tells him that Miranda took her after she had dozed off. Anna then leaves, but not before telling him that he should have never let her in the house. Demons and the Dogstar: Anna is seen crying over Comway's dead body and tells Roman that he deserves a proper burial, which Roman agrees to. We next see Anna in Dr. Spivak's waiting room, she was there with Olivia. She blocks Miranda from leaving and takes Nadia but Nadia gave her the death stare, killing her. Relationships *'Olivia Godfrey': Anna was loyal to Olivia and she often told Olivia what was going on in the house. She also tried to help Olivia kidnap Nadia. *'Nadia Godfrey': Nadia was the baby that Roman employed Anna to watch and take care of when he was not around. When Anna tried to take Nadia away from Miranda, Nadia killed her with a single stare. *'Miranda Cates': Anna did not like Miranda very much and referred to her as "street trash". She also blamed the death of Conway and all the bad things that have happened on Miranda, because it all started when she came into the house. *'Conway': At first, it seemed as though Mr. Conway and Anna only had a working relationship, but it was later revealed that they were in a sexual relationship as well. They would have sex in the house while Roman was not there. After Conway's death, Anna was seen crying over his dead body. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Character Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Human Category:Season 2 Character